


Fateful Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timing is everything.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Timing is everything.

Title: Fateful Night  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge: #171 Kisses  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Timing is everything.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fateful Night

~

“I worry about him, Remus. Severus will never accept friendship from me, but it’s all I have to give.”

“He’s always struck me as someone in need of a hug,” Lupin whispered back.

Severus’ eyes narrowed. Of course they were talking about him, bloody Gryffindors...

“Or a kiss.” Lily sounded mischievous.

“I would shower him with kisses if he’d let me.”

Severus gaped. Lupin...wanted him?

“I knew it!” Lily’s voice was moving away. “Tell him!”

“I wish,” Lupin whispered.

Severus smiled as he heard Lupin walk away. Maybe he’d take Black up on that offer to meet Lupin tonight...

~


	2. Contemplating Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge #171: Kisses  
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Warnings: Er, angsty for me.  
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Contemplating Forgiveness

~ 

“Severus.”

Severus kept grading. “I’ll provide Wolfsbane. Don’t expect more.”

Lupin sighed. “Can’t we be friends?”

“Your murder attempt makes that impossible,” Severus growled.

“I suppose forgiveness is out of the question?”

Severus glared. “What do you think?”

“I never meant to hurt you--”

“You tried to kill me!”

“I...liked you.”

“Oh yes, I remember your talk of kisses.” Severus rolled his eyes.

Lupin gasped. “You overheard that?” He leaned forward, grabbing Severus’ hand. “I meant every word.”

“Release me, wolf!”

“Forgive me,” Lupin whispered.

Severus reached for his wand, and Lupin left.

That night, Severus dreamt of kisses.

~

* * *


	3. Surprise Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge #171: Kisses  
>  Characters: Remus/Severus  
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Warning: Angst, character death (albeit fluffy).  
> Authors Notes: This is the final in a series for drabbles that I started with [Fateful Night](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/492159.html) and followed up with [Contemplating Forgiveness](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/494039.html). Then, [](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/) contributed to the series with [Shattered Illusions](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/235545.html). This is my answer.  
>  Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Surprise Beginning

~

As Potter left to face the Dark Lord, Severus sighed. He was tired of fighting, tired of being everyone’s servant and no one’s friend.

He’d prepared for months for a bite from Nagini, yet he didn’t reach for the potion in his robes as his life ebbed away.

This Shack, scene of Remus’ betrayal years before, now witnessed Severus’ second death.

Severus drifted, only to awaken to...kisses?

Severus’ eyes flew open. He was under a tree, Remus’ laughing face looking down at him.

“Surprise!” Remus kissed him again.

Severus looked around. “Where--?”

Remus smiled. “Heaven. Where else? _You’re_ here.”

~


End file.
